Advanced-Super Dimensional Switching (AD-SDS; ADS for short) technology is gradually becoming popular in consumers for its wider visual angle, higher contrast ratio, higher definition and brighter color presentation. In an ADS mode, a multi-dimensional electric field is formed by electric fields generated at edges of slit electrodes in the same layer of plane and electric fields generated between slit electrode layers and plate electrode layers in different layers, so that liquid crystal molecules in all orientations between the slit electrodes, directly above the electrodes in a liquid crystal cell can rotate, thereby increasing the liquid crystal work efficiency and improving the light transmission efficiency. In addition, in cell touch technology is also drawing more and more attention. While currently most manufacturers implement touch technology by providing a layer of capacitor film for touch at a light emerging side of a display device, a few manufacturers use the in cell touch technology on an ADS display module and have successfully put it into mass production. However, the inventor finds the problems of complicated process steps in manufacturing products and a low aperture ratio of the finished products existing in the prior art.